


Report

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Mando Pups [17]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Kayla's a teenage double agent, One trapped between a rock and a hard place, Or believe, She has no idea what to do, She's trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Like clockwork, she must report in





	Report

**Author's Note:**

> Conrad Reau and Cedric Rau are the awesome creations of naaklasolus!

Kayla checked to make sure the corridor was clear before she slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her and twisting the lock closed. She thumped the back of her head against the door for a few moments before inhaling and walking over to the couch, pulling a comlink out of her _kama_ pocket as she did so. Roughly dropping down into the couch, she looked down at the comlink for a moment, running her thumb along it’s edge before finally activating it. 

“Report girl.” 

She winced at the rough tone. Conrad did not sound pleased at all. This wasn’t gonna end well for her if she didn’t cough up the right intel. 

“They have no idea where our camp is Sir. Mereel is focused solely on trying to improve the True Mandalorian’s standing with the Republic and Rau is obsessing over training his idiot of a successor. They haven’t even tried to look for Death Watch since my last report.” 

The menacing silence was too long yet it was so short as Conrad’s raspy sigh echoed out of the speaker. 

“Good. And they do not suspect your loyalties?” 

Kayla snickered before smirking. Suspect her? Please; she was a better actress than Conrad gave her credit for. 

“They don’t suspect a thing the fools. After all; I’m just a poor little half-breed down on her luck and abandoned by her family. A charity case that’s making them look so benevolent in the eyes of the neutrals.” 

“Don’t get cocky girl! One slip up and my paranoid brothers will kill you!” 

She winced and quickly covered the speaker as Conrad shouted at her. He had every right to, she had sounded more than a little arrogant then. Looking over to the door, she breathed a sigh of relief when no one came to investigate. Glaring down at the comlink, she let out a frustrated hiss. 

“You have to keep your voice down sir! I’m not the only one in this building!” 

“Are you presuming to tell me what to do girl?” 

Kayla froze, eyes wide with panic. 

“No … no sir. I’m just trying to keep my cover.” 

“Good.” 

Kayla sighed with relief when Conrad hung up on her. That … that could’ve gone better; but it could’ve gone worse too. Getting to her feet and pocketing the comlink, she went to the door and unlocked it. Opening it, she let out an alarmed yelp when she walked smack into the chest of _Cab’alor_ Rau. He steadied her as she bounced off his armor, looking down at her with unreadable eyes. 

“You alright?” 

She swallowed, looking up at the intimidating warrior with wide eyes. Now what?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked! Thanks for reading
> 
> _Cab’alor_ : the protector of the Mand’alor (creation of naaklasolus )


End file.
